kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time
Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time is an upcoming tabletop board game created by Lucky Duck Games in collaboration with Ironhide Game Studio, launched via Kickstarter on April 9th, 2019. On May 2nd, the Kickstarter reached its goal, raising $1,098,416 with 11,900 backers. Description Welcome to Kingdom Rush, where you and your allies must work together to fend off the furious onslaught of the mysterious '''Time Mage'. Command Heroes and build Towers to defend the realm by placing polyomino pieces to attack your enemies and deploying soldiers to hold back the ever-advancing horde. Be careful, though! The Time Mage’s portals are wreaking havoc, causing all of the Towers to warp in and out of existence! Will you play your Towers to defend the Kingdom, or will you pass them to your compatriots so that the Towers can be upgraded? The decision is yours!'' Gameplay Monsters are depicted on a 5x5 grid. Towers create damage tiles in certain shapes, that defeat monsters by covering them with the damage tile. Towers can only be played once a turn, as the time portals have made them unstable. You can upgrade a tower by passing a card on to another player, forcing you to decide how best to play. Do you fight the hordes, or make your towers stronger for future battles? Each player is also in control of a Hero, who bring their unique skills to the scenario. Heroes available are: * Alleria Swiftwind * Magnus Spellbane * Ignus * Malik Hammerfury Bosses are also found in the game, who must be defeated if you are ever going to bring down the Time Mage. Bosses found include: * Lord Blackburn * A Mystery Boss * The Time Mage Add Ons Expansions are additional campaigns that can be played, featuring new Heroes, enemies, bosses to make each new play of the game different. Spider Goddess Expansion * Alternative level 4 Towers found in Kingdom Rush: Origins * Spider and Saurian enemies * Spider Goddess and Greenmuck boss * Grawl and Lynn heroes Vez'nan vs. Moloch * Young Vez'nan hero * Moloch boss Sir. Gerald Lightseeker vs. J.T. * Sir. Gerald Lightseeker hero * J.T. boss Pledges The Kickstarter for the game featured several levels of pledges, where the more money offered in the pledge would result in more being rewarded. 'Knight Pledge' US$ 59 or more * 1 copy of Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box including all unlocked Stretch Goals. INCLUDES: * Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box * All Unlocked Stretch Goals 'King Pledge' US$ 79 or more * 1 copy of Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box + Limited Edition Deluxe Upgrade. * Includes all unlocked Stretch Goals. INCLUDES: * Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box * Limited Edition Deluxe Upgrade * All Unlocked Stretch Goals 'Dragon Chest' US$ 129 or more * 1 copy of Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box + Limited Edition Deluxe Upgrade + All 3 Add-on expansions. * Includes all unlocked Stretch Goals. INCLUDES: * Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box * Limited Edition Deluxe Upgrade * Gerald vs J.T. Expansion * Vez'nan vs Moloch Expansion * 3D Towers Expansion * All Unlocked Stretch Goals 'King Group Pledge' US$ 296 or more * This Group Pledge contains 4x King Pledges at $74 each instead of $79. INCLUDES: * 4× Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box * 4× Limited Edition Deluxe Upgrade * 4× All Unlocked Stretch Goals 'All-In Group Pledge' US$ 496 or more * This Group Pledge contains 4x King Pledges at $74 each instead of $79 + all 3 add-ons expansions x4. INCLUDES: * 4× Kingdom Rush: Rift in Time - Core Box * 4× Limited Edition Deluxe Upgrade * 4× Gerald vs J.T. Expansion * 4× Vez'nan vs Moloch Expansion * 4× 3D Towers Expansion * 4× All Unlocked Stretch Goals Reviews *''"This game is amazing!"'' - https://www.youtube.com/user/rahdo *''"Tower defense done right!"'' - https://thebattlecast.com *''"The best tower defense we have ever played!"'' - https://www.manvsmeeple.com/ *''"This game is outstanding!"'' - https://www.youtube.com/user/EdoBarafu RiftPromo_Game.png RiftPromo_Alleria.jpg RiftPromo_Malik.jpg All information, images and logos used with permission from Lucky Duck Games Related Links * Lucky Duck Games Website - https://luckyduckgames.com/ * Kickstarter - https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/372651021/kingdom-rush-rift-in-time Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise